Forever and Always
by K2sbestgirl
Summary: Jason Reed and his best friend go to a party. She thinks she finds love and his feelings change. FOR HER?


**Hey! It's Jen! So I've had writer's block for awhile but this new writing class I'm in has helped give me new inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own JB (Unfortunately), I don't own Camp Rock (Uncle Brown does), I don't own Connect 3 (Their record label does), and I don't own Jason (I wish...). But I do own Lydia and Mitchell. And this story. It's copyrighted.**

Forever and Always

There he goes. Ugh, where did I go wrong? I did everything right, and now… I cannot believe he is really walking away. From our spot. In the rain. This is exactly like the Taylor Swift song _"He said Forever and Always."_ I guess forever is not what it used to be.

Wow, here I am going off about something completely important and I did not even introduce myself. My name is Lydia Michelle Davis. I am 18 and I recently graduated high school. I have brunette hair with light brown streaks, hazel eyes, always tan skin, and I am average height and weight. My friends say that I am "extremely" smart (well I do have a 3.7 GPA). I am also very outgoing and I participate in everything at school. On the opposite view, I can be shy at parties and I have a commitment phobia. My best friend, Jason Reed, however feels the need to "live it up" at parties (his words not mine). Yet, he does nothing but play in his band, Connect 3 (YES THE CONNECT 3!), after school. We are complete opposites, and I would not have it any other way.

Maybe I should get back to my breakdown. If I am going to do that I need to start a couple of days earlier.

It all started at another one of those parties that I hated going to, but Jason had to drag me along because it was "The end of the school year," "The last party before college," (lie) and the best one "There is this really beautiful girl there that I want to impress. Go with me as my date so I can make her jealous!" Then he put that cute puppy dog face on that he knows I hate (but secretly love), so I had to give in.

"Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!!! Lyd, you won't forget this, I promise!"

"Promises are meant to be broken, Jason."

"Not my promises."

"We'll see, Jason. We'll see."

As we got into the party, Jason was leading me over to our friends when I heard my name being called out from across the room.

"Yo, Davis!"

I turned around and saw him. Mitchell Daniels, star quarterback and MVP for three seasons since being accepted into varsity sophomore year. To tell the truth I have had a crush on him since freshman year. As I felt Jason pull away, Mitchell neared me. It was as if we were the only two left at the party. And when he finally got to me he said-

"Lydia Davis, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

_"OKAY Lydia, this is Mitchell Daniels. Just act cool and say something witty, charming, something Lydia Davis would say."_

"Thanks Mitch. So what's up?"

"_Oh, yeah, real smooth."_ I thought sarcastically.

"Well not much actually. But I did want to know if you cared for a dance?"

That's when I remembered Jason. He is the only one that can get me to dance at these parties. I looked back to see if I could find him, but he was just another body in the sea of people.

"Come on, please," I heard Mitchell begging, "Reed would want you to."

"Yeah, ok," I agreed hesitantly.

After that I knew it was a dream.

Mitchell and I danced all night. But he really surprised me when the party was over.

"How would you feel if I asked you out?"

_"OH MY GOD! Is he really doing this? I cannot believe this! OKAY Lydia, breathe and say something. Stop grinning like an idiot. _

"I would love to! I mean, what I meant to say was, that would be great."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at five tomorrow."

"Great."

Now I knew I had to find Jason. I had to tell my best friend what was going on. We tell each other everything. I walked to Jason's car and saw him standing there. The next thing I knew I was running over to him and giving him the biggest hug ever.

"Whoa, there girlie. And to what do I owe the pleasure of being hugged by such a beautiful girl?" Jason asked

"Stop with the Shakespeare talk. I have to tell you something important."

"Good 'cause I have to tell you something important too."

"Can I go first?"

"As always," Ugh he is such a gentleman.

"Mitchell Daniels asked me out tonight! We're going out tomorrow!"

That is when I started jumping up and down around Jason while he was taking it all in. And he did not look happy at all.

"Jason, what's wrong?

"Are you sure about this? I mean I really would not trust him, Lyd."

"Why not?"

"Well, he…"

"If you have something to say, say it."

"I overheard the football players talking and they dared Daniels to ask you out." He said in a rushed and angry tone.

"I don't believe you."

"You are going to believe Daniels over your best friend?" Jason asked in a hurt voice.

"If I have to. Now just take me home. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

I didn't talk to Jason on the way. He tried to talk to me though. I don't know how many times I can hear "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lydia." He never calls me Lydia, not even when we were kids, not even now. When we got to my house Jason walked me to my door like he usually did and I slammed it in his face. I just didn't want to see or talk to him, not right now, not when I was so mad at him.

I went on that date with Mitchell. The one Jason said for me not to go on. Yeah, well it turns out that he was right. After the date, we went for a walk around the neighborhood and I thought I had heard someone behind us. I thought it was Jason trying to ruin my fun, but it was the entire football team. They explained that they dared Mitchell to ask me out and they were just having "a little bit of fun." They didn't even apologize. I couldn't take them laughing, so I ran to my favorite spot. It always made me feel better.

This brings us back to the city park. With me. Under a tree. Crying, but it's raining so hard no one can see my tears. How could I have been so stupid?

"Lyd"

I knew that voice.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me!" he shouted back.

He ran up to the tree where I was sitting and hugged me. I had been gone for a few hours so everyone was probably worried.

"What were you thinking running away like that!? Everyone was so worried."

_"Point one for Lydia."_

"Now, tell me what happened." Jason said with a knowing look on his face.

As I explained everything to him, the rain stopped, I had calmed down, and my tears had dried up. By the end of my story I realized something. None of the date was my fault. And Jason was right, as he kept pointing out.

"I think I'm going to give up on guys for awhile. They're too much to handle."

"You sure? I mean the perfect guy could be right in front of you."

"I don't think so."

"Well, what if I did this…"

He got down on one knee as if he was proposing and asked-

"Lydia, I have been your best friend since preschool. I have been in love with you since then as well. I can't think of anyone I would rather be with. Lydia Michelle Davis would you be my girlfriend?"

_"Oh My God, he is being serious: he said my full name!"_

"Jason, I don't think I can handle a relationship right now. I'm sorry."

Jason said nothing. He just stood up, dusted off his jeans, and walked away. He looked so heartbroken.

"_Ugh, where did I go wrong? I did everything right, and now… I cannot believe he is really walking away. From our spot. This is exactly like the Taylor Swift song "He said Forever and Always." I guess forever is not what it used to be." _

"Oh My God, what am I doing!?"

I ran to Jason as fast as I could.

"JASON!"

He turned around and caught me as I wrapped myself around him.

"Girlie, what's wrong?

"I'd love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled at me and gave me one of the best hugs I have ever had. We stood there for the longest time, but when you love someone you don't care as long as you're with them.

_We are Forever and Always._


End file.
